This application relates to content delivery. More specifically, this application relates to the presentation of an on-demand, context sensitive content navigation system in a client-side application.
There are a number of methods of delivering content to customers. Some such methods deliver the programming directly to an individual business or residence by using satellite, microwave, UHF, VHF, broadband Internet, or cable to a set-top box of a user. Most content is available according to a linear schedule published in programming guides. Certain additional services are available with some of these delivery systems, such as pay-per-view (“PPV”), video-on-demand (“VOD”), and near-video-on-demand (“NVOD”). A PPV service allows a user to purchase the right to play an entertainment program according to a linear schedule. A VOD service provides a user with the ability to access an entertainment-program stream at any desired time. A NVOD service is a hybrid service where an entertainment program is available on a number of different channels in a linear program with staggered start times.
Each of the PPV, VOD, and NVOD services store the program content remote from the user for delivery on a dedicated or shared channel. Both PPV and NVOD services provide programming broadcast according to a linear schedule, with multiple users sharing that single channel. In contrast, the VOD service singlecasts the program content on a dedicated channel available to a single user.
Other mechanisms for delivering content to users use physical distribution mechanisms such as digital versatile disks (“DVDs”). Typically such distribution mechanisms are provided for rent in a shop that is physically visited by a customer, who either pays for a one-time rental fee or who has a subscription package entitling the customer to borrow a certain number of the distribution mechanisms in a specified time period. More recently, such a rental model has been expanded to use conventional postal services for distribution. That is, a customer may provide a list of desired programming to a company, which mails a DVD to a customer, who watches the programming and returns the DVD by mail when complete. Upon receipt of a returned DVD, the company mails the DVD having the programming identified next on the customer's list.